My Snow
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: "Anak putih nan manis. Cantik..sungguh cantik…dia putih,bersih layak salju yang turun saat winter. Aku ingin menodai putih itu dengan darah. Merah dan segar. Hahahaha…"


Chapter 1

MY SNOW

NEAR-CHAN

_Saat mata merah itu menarik mata hitammu._

_Kau terperangkap didalamnya._

_Kau terjerat._

_Tak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi._

_Namun saat mata hitam yang lain ingin menolongmu._

_Kau malah lebih memilih mata merah yang menjeratmu._

_Tidakkah begitu,My Snow ?_

.

.

.

Disclaimer : 2TO

Pairing : BeyondxNate

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, Suspense

Warning : GaJe,Jelek,abal,nista,miss typo,dan hal yang jelek lainnya

Yaoi !

Yang tidak suka harap baca di bawah ini

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

TEKAN TOMBOL BACK SEGERA !

.

.

.

Summary :

"_Anak putih nan manis. Cantik..sungguh cantik…dia putih,bersih layak salju yang turun saat winter. Aku ingin menodai putih itu dengan darah. Merah dan segar. Hahahaha…"_

Ket : Di cerita ini Beyond belum mati dibunuh kira.

.

.

Pagi ini di wammy's house terlihat perbincangan antara para anak-anak disana. Ya , cerita _ter up-to-date_ mengenai tertangkapnya _the greatest criminal in the world_ sudah menyebar. Kita sebut saja _the greatest criminal_ itu adalah Beyond atau yang biasa disebut oleh _rival_ sejatinya sebagai B. semua orang tahu,bahwa B adalah musuh terbesar L. _The greatest detective in the world_. Satu kalimat yang hampir sama,namun hanya satu kata yang membedakan _Detective_ dan _Criminal_. Pengartian yang nyata bahwa mereka adalah _rival_ sejati.

Beyond Birthday atau Rue Ryuzaki,seorang yang sudah lama diincar sebagai orang yang paling dicari se-dunia yang fana ini adalah seorang _phsyco_ berat. Dia tak segan-segan dalam membunuh korbannya. Dan yang paling sering dia lakukan saat olah TKP dilaksanakan,tak ada bola mata korban disana. Ya,Beyond mengambilnya sebagai koleksi. Sungguh ironis.

Beyond Birthday,bukanlah orang biasa. IQ-nya melebihi IQ milik L detective kita. Itu sama artinya dengan kegeniusan Beyond yang melebihi rata-rata. Terbukti saat dia membunuh orang,dia menyobek perut korban. Tapi saat di investigasi. Jasad korban nampak seperti orang tertidur,hanya bola matanya yang tak berada di tempat.

Near POV

"Beyond." Ucapku

Aku sungguh penasaran seperti apa dia. Menurut Mello dan Matt yang sudah pernah melihatnya berkata dia sangat mirip dengan L _nii_-_san_,hanya bola matanya saja yang berwarna merah darah seperti _shinigami_. Aku memutuskan untuk bertanya pada L _nii_-_san_.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Masuk." Suara baritone yang sangat ku kenal mempersilahkan masuk.

"Ah,Near-_chan_ ? ada apa ?" tanyanya _to the point._

"Bisa saya minta tolong."

"Tentu. Kenapa ?"

"Saya ingin melihat seperti apa Beyond itu." Jawabku.

"Baiklah. Ikut saya." Kata L. Aku terkejut,tak menyangka L _nii_-_san_ mengijinkanku. Padahal Mello dan Matt sampai merajuk 3 hari.

L _nii_-_san_ meminpin perjalanan kami ke penjara bawah tanah yang di khususkan untuk para pembunuh berat. Kami harus menaiki limonsin selama 30 menit untuk sampai kesana.

Setelah 30 menit,limonsin pun berhenti. L _nii_-_san_ turun,aku pun mengikutinya. Kami mulai masuk ke penjara bawah tanah itu. Gelap..sungguh gelap. Aku meraih senter kecil yang memang sudah kupersiapkan tadi. Kuhidupkan senter itu dan _Kami-sama_ ! Di penjara itu hanya ada tengkorak-tengkorak serta mayat-maat yang hampir membusuk. 'Apa benar Beyond yang masih hidup digabungkan dengan mayat-mayat ini ?' pikirku.

Sekelebat sinar yang memancar dari suatu benda berwarna merah. Tunggu- itu bukan benda itu bola mata dan err-selai strawberry ?

"Hei,L-_chan_. Lama tak bertemu ne ?" tanyanya

'Di-dia hidup ? apa jangan-jangan dia-'

"Ya,dan kau tak berubah B-_kun_." Jawab L skaratis

'Dia beyond.'

"Dan siapa anak manis di sampingmu ini ? Anak yang berambisius menjadi penerusmu lagi ?" Tanya B dengan nada mengejek.

"Tapi mereka tidak sepertimu B-_kun_. Kau hanya terobsesi. Sangat terobsesi." Kata L

"Jadi siapa namamu anak manis ?" Tanya B padaku

"Near" singkat saja aku menjawab.

"Nate River. Kau mau mejadi kanvasku yang bertintakan merah ?" Tanya B masih dengan suara lembutnya.

"Tidak akan pernah B-_kun_" kata L _nii_-_san_ lalu dia menarikku keluar dari penjara B.

Lalu kudengar suara gelak tawanya yang membahana. Sepertinya dia senang mengerjai L _nii_-_san_.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya kami pulang kembali ke Wammy's house.

"Saya harap kau tak menemui B-_kun_ lagi,Near-_chan_." Nasihat L.

"Ha'i." jawabku.

Dan kamipun tenggelam dalam diam.

.

.

.

Malam ini aku tak bisa tidur. Ingin rasanya mencari tahu lebih dalam mengenai Beyond. Tapi _nii_-_san_ melarangku. Yah,aku bisa saja melanggar. Mengingat tadi sore L _nii-san_ baru saja ke Jepang untuk menuntaskan kasus kira juga. Sebaiknya aku tidur saja. Besok aku akan mencari tahu walaupun L _nii-san_ melarangku.

Near POV END

Tok..tok..tok..

"Near bangunlah" teriak Matt dari luar kamar Near.

Near merenggangkan tubuhnya. Pegal. Dia tak bisa tidur tadi malam hanya untuk memikirkan cara berinteraksi dengan _psychopat_ tak jelas yang telah membunuh banyak orang itu.

"Ya,saya bangun." Sahut Near

"Bagus dan cepat ke bawah sebelum orang tua itu berbicara panjang lebar,_Albino_ !" Mello yg sudah Naik darah akhirnya menarik Matt ke bawah terlebih dahulu.

Near pun melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

Beyond POV

"Anak putih nan manis. Cantik..sungguh cantik…dia putih,bersih layak salju yang turun saat _winter_. Aku ingin menodai putih itu dengan darah. Merah dan segar. Hahahaha…" Beyond sepertinya sangat tertarik dengan Near. Entah karena apa,B sangat ingin mendapatkannya.

Tap..tap..tap..

'Siapa lagi yang datang ? Semoga anak itu yang datang.' Harap B.

"Beyond-san."

OWARI


End file.
